So Little Kindness
by Sainte Matthewe
Summary: Omi's dreamgirl breaks up with him, and he finds solace in an online conversation... with Schuldig
1. Omi

"So Little Kindness"

by Sainte Matthewe

AN: My one and ONLY shonen ai fic.  I don't know whether it's finished or not.  It just kind of is.  It grew out of a string of incidents between my friend who plays Omi and myself, who often plays Schuldig.  O_  

            Wide blue eyes stared after the young woman's retreating back.  His jaw hung open.  He simply could not believe what just happened.    Just yesterday, she'd been in his arms, whispering sweet nothings in his ear.  Now, today she… He blinked slowly, tears just beginning to rim his eyes.

            Omi Tsukiyono recovered and turned back to the shop.  Well, not really recovered.  He simply closed his mouth and dragged himself back to work.

            At last, the shop closed and he could fall apart in solitude.  He collapsed in front of his computer, once more fighting back tears.  

            Oblivious to his precarious mental state, his instant message program suddenly flashed merrily at him:

            Schuldtraum: Yo.

            Omi sniffed, blinked and typed back.

            Omitchan: Oh.  Hello.

            Schuldtraum: Long time no see… what's wrong?

            Omitchan: Yeah…  she broke up with me.

            Schuldtraum: *piku*  Really…

            Omitchan: I should have seen this coming.  How could I have been so blind?  We were so happy…

            Omitchan: Then, the other day, she asked me to cross-dress…

            Schuldtraum: Ouch.    

            Omitchan: I told her I wasn't really comfortable with that…

            Schuldtraum: *poke*  Not that it's much different from what you usually wear. ^_~

            Omitchan: ……

            Omitchan: Anyways, I also told her I'd catch hell from my roommates if they caught me doing that. 

            Schuldtraum: Heh, ja… 

            Omitchan: But she continues, insisting that transvestites are sexy.

            Schuldtraum: O.o

            Omitchan: Yeah…  And today… she…

            Schuldtraum: Told you she's gay. Ouch, man.

            The online conversation continued on as Omi mourned his ended relationship.  Once his tears stopped, he sniffed again and typed.

            Omitchan: Why do you put up with me?  Everybody else says I whine too much.

            Schuldtraum: Everybody whines.  Even I do.  ^_^

            Omitchan:  But it seems that's all I do.  I haven't even met you face to face, but you're still a wonderful friend.

            Schuldtraum: Are you going to get all sappy on me?

            Omitchan: Hey, you're in the Tokyo area, right?

            Schudtraum: Ja.

            Omitchan: Do you want to go out sometime?

            Schuldtraum: You know I'm a guy, right?

            Omitchan: Yes.  Do you want to go out?


	2. Schuldig

So Little Kindness

by Sainte Matthewe

Kapital Zwei: Schuldig

Omitchan: Yes,  Do you want to go out?

               The window flashed impudently at him, as he blinked, stunned.  It wasn't as if propositions were all that unusual to him, but this one blindsided the lanky German.  He slouched down farther in his office chair, as several more moments passed.  He was having trouble formulating an answer.  

               Schuldig had never considered it a drawback before, being unable to read minds over the Internet instant messenger.  In fact, he often considered it a good thing.  Now he wasn't quite sure of that…

Omitchan: *poke poke*  Oi, did you die?  O.o

Obviously, he was taking too long.  Verdamnt…  He still couldn't think up an answer.  

Omitchan: *prod*

               Perhaps he was looking at this in the wrong way.  If 'Omitchan' was standing in front of him, what would he say?

Schuldtraum: Shhh….

Omitchan: What?

Schuldtraum: Hold still.

Omitchan: What?! O.o;

Schuldtraum: I'm trying to set your head on fire.

Omitchan: What?! O.o;;;

Schuldtraum: With my mind. 

Omitchan: …¬_¬  

Omitchan: You still haven't answered my question.

Schuldtraum: *looks innocent*  What?

Omitchan: Do you want to go out with me?

Schuldtraum: Do I get to pick the place?

Omitchan: If you want. ^_^

Schuldtraum: There's this nice little club on this side of town called X.O.  Lapdances are a bit expensive—1600 yen, but trust me these girls are worth it.

Omitchan: …

Afterthoughts: Again, the plot is semi-based upon real life events, but Omi and Schuldig are property of Koyasu Takehito and Project Weiss.  Special thanks to Ureshii Alucard for suggesting the set afire bit, to the friend affectionately known as Omi-kun for—well… being, and to you, gentle reader, for reading and reviewing.  I certainly did not expect any sort of response to this at all.  O.o 

--The very surprised Sainte Matthewe and her ever-smug muse, Allanon


End file.
